


Разные подробности, не вошедшие в фанфики

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Пляска святого Витта [10]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, sidestory, Что с нами делает осень, ангст, ваниль, драбблы, любовный треугольник
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Два драббла-вбоквела: один относится к "Письмам Уилсону", другой - к "Что с нами делает осень-2".





	Разные подробности, не вошедшие в фанфики

...Хаус поднимает голову и, щурясь, смотрит из-под козырька вверх, на тусклое солнце, склоняющееся за полдень. Потом отставляет лопату и кое-как, с одышкой и передыхом, принимается подрезать ветки в саду.   
...вот она приходит, сует ему в руки таблетку викодина и стакан с водой, чтобы запить; садится рядом на кровать и поглаживает ногу, пока не отступит боль...  
"...Вот ты спрашиваешь, Уилсон, почему я не жалуюсь больше на боль в ноге. Понимаешь, нога - она болела и до нее, и после нее, и всегда будет болеть".   
Он придвигается ближе, кладет голову к ней на плечо, трется лицом о руку под коротким рукавом...  
"А она - больше уже вот так не погладит..."  
  
***  
Войдя в дверь, он разом обмер и отступил на пороге: они вдвоем лежали на тахте и не заметили его появления. Ничего особенного, просто лежали друг напротив друга, подперев голову рукой и оперевшись на локоть. Она водила пальцем сквозь футболку по груди Хауса, и в этом медленном, рассеянном жесте было столько нежности, единения и принадлежности друг другу, что Уилсон, задыхаясь от нахлынувшего горя, отступил, как от удара в поддых. И с тех пор каждый раз, прежде чем войти в комнату, где находились они, извещал о себе громким кашлем.


End file.
